Your Love
by Bet-sama
Summary: Natsu y Lucy son inseparables. A su modo, cada uno disfruta de la compañía del otro, incluso cuando los sentimientos están en juego. -Oneshots- *Nalu Love Fest* - FINAL-
1. Laughter

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

Adv: Los títulos son tomados del Evento "Nalu Fest Love" 2015 (Tumblr). Rated: T.

* * *

 **-.-Laughter-.-**

El gremio seguía de fiesta.

No era novedad que botellas rodaran por el suelo, las copas quedaran a medio tomar sobre las mesas, las sillas intentaran mantenerse en sus tres patas sobrantes, y los barriles de cerveza se encontraran completamente vacías por doquier. Todos los integrantes del gremio sabían, que al comenzar sus reuniones nocturnas, no había poder sobrehumano que los detuviera. Siempre terminaban en las mismas condiciones de embriagues, gritando animados por estar juntos de nuevo, y peleando por cualquier tontería al final de la noche.

A pesar que casi la golpean con una silla voladora, y Cana estuviera a punto de hacerla beber hasta desfallecer, para Lucy, todos los magos de Fairy Tail eran su familia.

Esa noche, Natsu apareció en su apartamento, interrumpió su escritura y la apuró para ir al gremio, diciéndole que sería divertido pasar tiempo con sus compañeros. Al principio dudó porque sabía cómo terminaban las reuniones, y al día siguiente tenían una misión en otra ciudad; sin embargo, debido a la insistencia de Natsu, aceptó. Tuvo que mudarse de ropa rápidamente, salieron de su apartamento y caminaron hacia el gremio. Entre conversaciones le puso la condición de regresar temprano.

' _Siempre es más divertido cuando está Lucy'_

Volvió a la realidad ante el recuerdo. A pesar que escuchó la misma frase llena de inocencia hace mucho tiempo, esta vez fue música diferente para sus oídos. Aquellas palabras amables, llenas de ternura, y sobre todo, esa risa sincera que le dedicó sólo a ella, hizo que la invadiera una sensación de vacío en el estómago, se le formó un nudo en la garganta, y las mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso. Natsu podría ser una molestia cuando se trataba de invadir su espacio personal sin delicadeza, pero sabía que era un amigo confiable con quien compartía muchos sueños, o tal vez, era una situación que los convertía en más que amigos…

Sacudió la cabeza y con ambas manos se golpeó las mejillas para despertar. Culpó a la bebida que le diera Cana, porque no sabía lo que pensaba. Centró los ojos en el reloj de pulsera y decidió que era hora de partir, porque si seguía con la festividad del gremio, terminaría por dormir en una de las mesas. En medio de la vergüenza, buscó con la mirada a Natsu y lo encontró peleando con Gray. Sonrió para sí misma.

A hurtadillas, se escabulló por la parte trasera de la barra donde se encontraba Mirajane. Tuvo que explicarle rápidamente las razones de su huída, y finalmente se despidieron. Hizo lo posible por pasar desapercibida entre los vasos voladores, corrió hacia la salida, y suspiró aliviada al traspasar por el espacio que dejó la puerta semi abierta.

Se alejó unos pasos del gremio, con la finalidad de ir hacia su apartamento.

—¡Lucy!

Se petrificó en el lugar. Como si se tratara de un robot, giró la cabeza hacia la voz de Natsu que se acercó rápidamente. No entendió como dio con ella tan rápido, si estuvo concentrado en su pelea sin sentido con Gray.

' _Siempre es más divertido cuando está Lucy'_

Se sonrojó nuevamente. ¡Debía ir a casa ahora!

—¡Lucy! —repitió Natsu—. ¡¿A dónde vas?!

—A-A mi casa —tartamudeó, nerviosa—. Es tarde.

—¡La reunión no termina!

—De todas maneras es tarde. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Quedamos que regresaría temprano a casa.

—No importa —dijo, sonriente.

Se concentró en el rostro de Natsu, los brazos que antes se cruzaron, terminaron flácidos hacia los lados. Ese momento fue aprovechado por su compañero y la tomó de la mano para dar unos pasos. Su corazón latió fuerte, alertándola sobre la calidez que desprendía la piel masculina. Se preguntó dónde se huyó su determinación para gritarle o golpearlo, y sólo se dejó llevar. Sintió un inexplicable escalofrío que recorrió su piel.

—¡Vamos! —expresó, Natsu.

—No… —Despertó del sueño. Hizo fuerza para soltarse, y añadió—: No me levantaré a tiempo mañana y…

—Mientras Lucy esté a mi lado… —explicó, en una sonrisa cálida— yo te protegeré.

Otra vez aquella sonrisa.

—Natsu. —Los ojos brillaron, y sintió que se humedecieron; sin embargo, la expresión le cambió a una más sospechosa al notar ese sonrojo inusual en sus mejillas, seguramente producto del alcohol—. Estás ebrio.

—¡Qué! —se sorprendió—. ¡Claro que no!

—Es la única razón para que…

—¡Siempre te protegeré Lucy! —explicó, impaciente—. ¡Ya lo sabes!

La risa de Natsu la tomó de sorpresa, como si se tratara de un video hecho a cámara lenta, y más aún, con ligeros brillos alrededor de él. Se quedó sin palabras. Un calor exagerado subió desde sus mejillas hasta la cabeza y comenzó a invadir todos sus sentidos. Estaba cerca de botar humo a causa de la vergüenza.

¡Era Natsu de todas las personas!

Esa mañana tuvo que levantarse del lado contrario de la cama porque se sentía diferente. No pudo desviar su atención de los ojos negros de Natsu. Entre sensaciones de nerviosismo, dio el paso faltante para alcanzarlo, y con fuerza, lo asió de la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello.

—¿Lucy?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y juntó su boca contra la suya. No se movió. Se dejó llevar por la electricidad que recorrió su piel, por el calor inexplicable que nació en su pecho, y sobre todo, la calidez que desprendió de los labios masculinos. Era suave y tierno al mismo tiempo, como la personalidad afable y sincera del Dragon Slayer. Era su compañero, tal vez más que un amigo, más que un confidente. Se quedó quieta en ese lugar, cubierta por la humedad de sus labios y apretando los ojos por su atrevimiento.

Era extraño, como si siempre hubiese querido besarlo, pero sus propios sentimientos se interponían en aceptarlo. Ahora, ese freno había desaparecido. Lo tomó más fuerte de la bufanda, pero no sintió que correspondieran del otro lado.

Abrió los ojos, y se separó de inmediato.

—Lucy, ¿qué…?

—Yo no… —Viró la cabeza un lado.

—¿Q-qué fue eso?

—¿Eh? —Volvió a poner su mirada en él—. Eso fue… ¿un beso? —. Ironizó nerviosa.

—¡Ya lo sé! —aclaró, sorprendido—. Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—¡No tiene que haber un por qué! —Los sentimientos que sintió al inicio se transformaron en furia. Ella tampoco tenía una respuesta clara, pero se ofendió por no ser correspondida, y añadió en un grito—: ¡Eres un tonto!

Con los puños apretados a los lados, quiso salir corriendo. La vergüenza se apoderó de ella, y se arrepintió de no controlar sus mociones. Se movió del lado de Natsu, pero el calor de su mano la detuvo. Giró la mirada hacia él.

—Lo siento Lucy —llamó Natsu—. Debí responder a tiempo…

—Nat…

No terminó de hablar cuando los labios de Natsu sellaron su boca. Fue muy diferente a su primer contacto, y su boca se abrió completamente contra la suya, moviendo sus labios de forma vehemente. Abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, pero poco a poco se fue derritiendo ante el calor compartido, y a los brazos apretados en su cintura. Correspondió el ímpetu de su boca, coló las manos por debajo de su bufanda, acariciando su nuca. Su lengua se perdió entre la suya, uno contra otro, uniéndose en el calor interno. Retrocedió un paso por la presión de su acompañante.

Perdió la noción del tiempo a causa del contacto. Suspiró lánguida ante la cercanía de su cuerpo cálido, y poco a poco separaron sus rostros. Consciente de lo sucedido, pensó en retomar su idea de correr lejos, pero su cuerpo quedó apretado entre los fuertes músculos. Tuvo que cogerse de ambos brazos para mantener el equilibrio.

La abrazó con fuerza, y su aliento le calentó el cuello.

—Lucy.

Escuchó su nombre en una voz profunda. Sus rodillas cedieron ante el calor característico que se hundió en sus sentidos. Una alerta nació en su cabeza. Sus rodillas volvieron a ceder, tanto así que no pudo mantenerse en pie por el peso inclinado sobre ella.

—¡Natsu! —gritó. Se congeló ante el peso insoportable que fue contra ella. No pudo soportar más cuando cayó de espaldas contra el pavimento, llevándose consigo el cuerpo de Natsu—. ¡Natsu! —volvió a gritar ansiosa. El rostro se volvió rojo por la vergüenza, y las supuestas intenciones de su compañero. Se movió entre sus brazos e intentó apartarlo. Presa del nerviosismo y sin pensar, añadió—: ¡No estoy lista para esto!

Se movió de manera frenética, con intención de detener sus pensamientos pervertidos antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Estuvo a punto de gritar nuevamente, pero escuchó unos balbuceos. Se detuvo y prestó más atención a su alrededor. Unos ronquidos llegaron directamente hacia sus oídos, mejor dicho…

¡Natsu estaba roncando!

—¡Lucy!

La voz de Happy retumbó en el lugar. El gato azul viajó por el cielo, en movimientos de zigzag, hasta que se detuvo en medio del aire, sorprendido.

—¿Happy…? —pronunció insegura.

—¡Aye! —exclamó animado—. Lucy… ¿qué le haces a Natsu?

—¿Eh? —se sorprendió. Se sonrojó al notar su posición—. ¡No es lo que parece!

—Entiendo—. Happy rió entre dientes y colocó una pata sobre la boca—. A Lucy le gusta Natsu. Le quiere hacer cosas sucias.

—¡Happy! —Se avergonzó—. ¡Ya te dije que no es lo que parece!

—A Lucy le gusta Natsu —volvió a repetir en un cántico irónico—. ¡Debo avisar a los demás! —pronunció sonriente. Reinició su vuelo en dirección contraria.

—¡Regresa gato tonto!

Se desesperó. Trató de moverse nuevamente pero el cuerpo de Natsu seguía pesado sobre ella. La última salida sería usar las llaves mágicas para que alguien la ayudara en su predicamento.

Curiosa, miró sobre su hombro, y escuchó claramente los ronquidos de Natsu. Esta vez, no pudo molestarse con él. En un sonrojo, apretó los brazos en su cuello, y repitió su nombre en un suspiro.

Una sonrisa escapó de su boca.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Es la primera vez que incursiono en el Fandom de Fairy Tail, y aún estoy acostumbrándome a escribir sobre estos adorables personajes. Como lectores de FT, espero que les haya gustado este primer Oneshot. Me guié por los títulos del evento en Tumblr: "Nalu Love Fest", así que serán 07. Me gusta el Nalu, y como todavía no tengo en mente una historia larga, decidí comenzar con los títulos sugeridos para armar Oneshot independientes.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Feed My Desire

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **-.-Feed My Desire-.-**

—N-Natsu —llamó Lucy—. Esto no era lo que tenía en mente.

—Pero Lucy —se quejó—. Tú aceptaste.

—S-Sí, pero… —afirmó, con voz ansiosa—, la comida debería estar en los platos, no sobre mí.

Natsu se mostró pensativo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ese día fue memorable, una de las pocas veces que ganaba a Lucy una partida de Poker. Al inicio, sugirió la idea de hacer un "Strip Poker" para que sea más divertido, pero obtuvo un rechazo rotundo. Lucy era su inseparable amiga, y con tal de disfrutar de su compañía, y contagiarse de su buen ánimo, hasta planeó perder varias rondas. Estuvo cerca de lanzar las esperanzas al bote y proponer otra cosa, cuando Lucy aceptó jugar, pero con la condición, que sería ella quien eligiera el castigo.

El perdedor debía invitar la comida favorita al ganador.

No iba negar que se burlara de ella ante la inocente sugerencia. Sin embargo, le pareció tierno de su parte que se avergonzara, y lo puso nervioso. No quería que cambiara de opinión con respecto al juego, así que aceptó de inmediato. Antes de cerrar el trato, una idea adicional le saltó a la mente, que haría la situación más interesante.

El ganador elegiría donde poner la comida.

Natsu notó el extrañado rostro de Lucy, y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente cuando le preguntó si tramaba algo. Después de ese momento, todo se volteó a su favor, y Lucy no pudo vencer su marca de puntos en el Poker. Afortunadamente, él ganó.

Tuvo que esperar toda la tarde, pero al fin llegó la hora de reclamar el premio. Dentro de la cabeza tenía la idea clara de lo que haría, probaría lo que vio en una de las revistas que le prestara Mirajane:

" _Sushi Corporal"_

Cúlpenlo por sugerir un premio creativo.

—Yo recuerdo que era así —dijo Natsu pensativo.

—¡Come el sushi de manera tradicional!

—Lucy. ¿Dónde tienes las revistas de "Hechicero Semanal"?

—¿Eh? E-En mi librero —respondió, confundida. Ni bien terminó de hablar, Natsu corrió hacia el lugar mencionado y empezó a rebuscar en el cajón—. ¡Espera, Natsu! —gritó—. ¡Qué haces escudriñando en mis cosas!

—¡Aquí está!

Natsu cogió la revista entre muchas otras, abrió una de las páginas y obtuvo un suplemento que estaba guardado entre las hojas. Dejó la revista a un lado, y se concentró en revisar la nota especial que se hiciera hace algunas semanas atrás, justamente donde aparecía Mirajane de portada. No era una revista de adultos, pero por alguna razón, los reporteros quisieron incluirlo.

Inspeccionó las hojas y encontró la imagen que buscaba. La similitud con Lucy era impresionante, lo había hecho bien.

La muchacha de cabello castaño estaba acostada en medio de una mesa rectangular, y con diferentes piezas de sushi cubriéndole el cuerpo. No entraba al caso mencionar los detalles de la pose sensual, porque lo importante era la forma novedosa de la comida. Nunca vio algo igual. Si le daba más sabor a la comida, entonces tenía que probarlo.

Ahora que veía la imagen con más calma, Lucy llevaba puesto sólo un bikini, y debía agradecer por no exigirle que siguiera el ejemplo de la muchacha en la revista, ya que la única diferencia radicaba en la situación de desnudez de la modelo.

—¡Está igual que la fotografía! —exclamó animado. Tuvo que mostrarle la imagen para que notara la similitud—. Hicimos un gran trabajo Lucy.

—¡No lo es!

—¿Por qué no? —expresó, confuso.

—La forma normal de comer sushi es en platos, no sobre mí —explicó, avergonzada—. Es… es incómodo, y no somos… Mmm…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Olvídalo! —negó. Hizo el ademán de levantarse—. Ya tuve suficiente.

—Pero... —La detuvo, y le mostró un puchero de tristeza—, es mi premio.

Un silencio se formó entre ambos. La notó moverse insegura sobre la mesa, dudando si acabar con lo que hacían. Colocando las palmas juntas, musitó un por favor en forma de súplica. Su curiosidad era muy grande, y necesitaba la experiencia completa.

—Está bien —resopló Lucy, vencida. Se volvió a recostar, y el sushi quedó en su lugar—. Sólo será esta vez, porque no volveré a caer en tu trampa de jugar Poker.

—Eres la mejor, Lucy —dijo en tono de felicidad.

—No me hace sentir mejor —siseó—. Natsu, escúchame bien —advirtió, ofuscada—. Te advierto, que si tocas algo de piel…

—Prometo que no lo haré.

—Bien.

—¡Gracias por la comida!

Natsu exclamó emocionado por la aceptación de Lucy, y se dispuso inmediatamente a comer su premio. Colocó las manos sobre la mesa, movimiento que la hizo sobresaltar, y tragó saliva, cuando vio la infinidad de sushi que estaba esparcido por el cuerpo de Lucy. Era deliciosa comida después de todo.

Sin querer incomodarla, comenzó a devorar el sushi que estaba en una fila sobre la pierna. Nervioso, se olvidó de ella por un momento, concentrándose en la pieza frente a él. Tenía que hacerlo con exactitud para cumplir su palabra y no tocarla. Acercó la boca a un rollo de arroz, y con sumo cuidado, abrió la boca. Los labios se posaron en el alga negra que los recubría. En un movimiento rápido, lo tomó, y tragó la pieza de un bocado. ¡Delicioso!

Su concentración estaba al máximo.

—¿Está bien así, Lucy? —preguntó, aún ensimismado en lo que hacía.

—Sí —tartamudeó, nerviosa—. S-Supongo...

Satisfecho por su respuesta, reanudó la tarea de comer el sushi situado por ambas piernas. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos devorarla, y siguió con ambos brazos. No pudo asegurar si cada bocado obtenía un sabor diferente con la forma de comer, pero fue una sensación extraña el vuelco que dio su estómago, cuando por fin llegó a la parte frontal y superior de Lucy. Sabía de memoria cada curva de su cuerpo, así que no debía extrañarle. Eran incontables las veces que caían al suelo de manera poco usual.

Algo malo sucedió en ese instante de ansiedad, donde una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente. El calor interior producto de su premio fue más grande que el caldero en su estómago, a causa de la magia de fuego de dragon slayer. Comenzó a dudar…

Tal vez fue una mala idea.

No sintió algo parecido antes.

—Natsu…

Deseo nació en su estómago.

Abrió la boca para llegar a la pieza de sushi, que estaba sobre el abdomen de Lucy.

—¿Qué suce…? —Lucy sintió una mordida—. ¡Ah…!

—¡L-Lo siento!

Por estar pensando en tonterías, perdió la concentración de la pieza que iba a comer, y la boca se fue más allá. Tocó piel.

Era hombre muerto.

—N-a-t-s-u. —La voz de Lucy fue tétrica.

—Yo no quise…

No lo dejó defenderse, y tuvo que correr por su vida.

La experiencia de su 'sushi corporal' se fue por un caño.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Agradezco a los que se tomaron un momento de leer esta historia ;) Contesto review siempre, a menos que se trate de 'guest', pues no puedo responderles o.o

Espero que este OS haya quedado en versión T. Nos vemos en el próximo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Comfort

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

Adv: Ligero Angst.

* * *

 **-.-Comfort-.-**

El gremio lucía destruido.

Ningún objeto estaba de pie. Las mesas, sillas, y todos los accesorios que antes yacían ordenados en el salón principal, parecían hechas polvo color plomizo sobre el suelo. Las paredes, el techo, vigas principales, y parte de las construcciones de madera y concreto, luchaban por mantenerse en su lugar, como si en cualquier momento se fueran a caer. El lugar estaba desierto.

Lucy se preguntó, a dónde se habían ido todos.

Al seguir con su camino por el gran salón, recorrió el lugar con cuidado para que no le cayera nada, pero siguió sin encontrarlos. Subió las escaleras que daban hacia el balcón interno del gremio, tuvo que cogerse de la pared porque los peldaños se hicieron trizas con facilidad. Después de esfuerzo, recorrió el espacio con la mirada, y pensando que no habría noticias, su vista cayó en cuenta de la capa del maestro Makarov, de espaldas… tirado sobre el suelo.

—¡Maestro Makarov! —gritó de alegría. Corrió hacia él, hasta llegar cerca de la pared, donde se encontraba apoyado sin moverse—. Qué bueno que…

Sólo lo cogió de la capa, y el cuerpo giró sobre el suelo hacia ella. Se cubrió la boca para evitar gritar. El aspecto de piel completamente blanca, ojos abiertos y expresión de sorpresa, hicieron que las lágrimas escaparan. Con miedo, una mano temblorosa dejó su boca, y llevó los dedos hacia el cuello de su maestro, sintió la piel completamente fría. No había pulso. Negó con la cabeza e intentó buscar el pulso de la muñeca, pero no tuvo éxito.

—Está…

Cayó sentada sobre el suelo. El dolor que sintió fue tan grande que quiso pararse nuevamente para seguir buscando el pulso inexistente, de una persona que consideró un padre. Lloró desconsoladamente, con ambas manos trató de pararse, pero su peso le ganó la partida.

—¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! —gritó en medio del salón—. ¡Gray, Erza, Mira…! alguien, por favor. —Un chillido de angustia salió de su boca.

Se movió una vez más para ponerse de pie, pero en ese momento sintió que el piso empezó a agrietarse. En cuestión de segundos el movimiento se hizo más fuerte, y la pared frente a ella, cedió. Desesperadamente, llevó la mano hacia el cinturón de la falda, pero las llaves mágicas no estaban. Perdió el equilibro al momento de pararse, y sólo le dio tiempo de cubrirse la cabeza con ambos brazos, esperando una caída inminente.

Trozos de madera y piedras cayeron sobre ella. Tomó el primer camino que vio, y se lanzó por una abertura en la pared. Lanzó un chillido de dolor al caer estrepitosamente entre las piedras. Los ojos hicieron todo lo posible por mantenerse abiertos, no quería caer inconsciente en un momento que deseaba respuestas. El dolor era insoportable, era incontable el daño en las piernas y brazos, pero sintió el sabor de la sangre que terminó en los labios.

Tosió varias veces y ventiló el aire para no seguir respirando el polvo. Pudo arrodillarse con esfuerzo, miró a su alrededor entre la destrucción de las paredes, y lo identificó como el lugar donde se encontraba la piscina, al otro lado de la entrada del gremio. Puso una mano sobre las piedras, y se sorprendió al sentir algo suave. Se detuvo al percibir un rostro, una vez más, congelado.

—¡Ah!

El cuerpo de Elfman había quedado atorado debajo de ella, entre varias rocas pesadas. Se movió de encima, y pensó que le había ocasionado daño, pero al buscar su pulso, no logró encontrarlo. Estaba en la misma condición que el maestro Makarov. Presa de la sorpresa, retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que chocó con algunas piedras; cerca de trastabillar, hizo equilibrio con los brazos y terminó por encarar el otro lado. La piscina quedó frente a ella, se encontraba sin agua, pero no estaba completamente vacía. Su búsqueda había terminado.

—Gray, Juvia, Erza… —Nombró a cada uno de los cuerpos acostado a lo largo de la piscina. Ninguno tenía marcas en el cuerpo, sólo yacían acostados como si durmieran… despiertos y con los ojos bien abiertos. —Happy… todos….

Se cubrió la boca presa de la desesperación y la angustia. Que alguien detuviera la película de terror. Nada de lo que veía era cierto.

—Lucy, ¿dónde estás?

Entre lágrimas, volteó el rostro al escuchar la voz de Natsu. Su única esperanza había llegado.

—¡Nat…!

No terminó de pronunciar el nombre. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta presa de un miedo interno que surgió desde sus entrañas. Quiso dar un paso, ir hacia la grieta profunda que dejó la pared, caminar hacia él y decirle su paradero, pero las piernas no le respondieron. La mente se nubló por completo, y lo único que retumbó en sus oídos fue un susurro, como una advertencia que no fuera en esa dirección.

—¡Nat…! —Siguió sin lograr pronunciar su nombre.

—Lucy —llamo nuevamente—. Puedo olerte, Lucy. Sientes miedo, y no tienes por qué —dijo en voz tétrica, y una risa escapó—. Seguimos siendo amigos, Lucy.

El sonido de pasos pesados llegó al salón cerrado. El corazón le saltó al momento que la pared cerca de la grieta, se resquebrajó, y una gran garra se cerró con fuerza en la pared, haciéndola polvo. Iba a moverse en dirección contraria de la entidad, pero un viento se levantó a su alrededor, que la hizo cubrirse el rostro con ambos brazos para evitar el polvo.

El miedo la inundó.

Un escalofrío bajó por la espina dorsal, y los ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. La presencia estaba detrás de ella, respirando profundo. Se estremeció al sentir que una uña viajó por toda su espalda, abriéndose paso por el cuello hasta llegar a su quijada. Quiso moverse, correr de ahí, pero un brazo apresó su cintura, deteniéndola. La estrecharon contra un fuerte cuerpo.

La garra se cerró en su cuello, inclinándola hacia un lado.

—Lucy…

—¿Q-Qué…? —Se detuvo. Sintió la respiración profunda por el cuello y algo húmedo que viajó hasta el nacimiento del hombro—. ¿Q-Qué haces…? —Tiritó nerviosa.

—¿Te gustó nuestra nueva casa? —habló de manera rasposa—. Dime, Lucy.

—T-Tú. —Se quedó paralizada—. Tú… hiciste esto…

—Así nadie podrá molestarnos —rió suavemente—. Lucy, eres sólo mía.

No pudo pronunciar palabra cuando unos colmillos se clavaron en el cuello.

—¡Lucy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Lucy!

Estaba completamente asustada por el dolor de los colmillos que se clavaron contra su piel, y seguro perdió el conocimiento, porque no vio nada más. Sintió que el cuerpo se movió de un lado a otro de manera frenética, una voz que la llamó varias veces. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, y al notar que podía hablar nuevamente, lanzó un grito.

—¡Lucy!

Hubiese seguido gritando a todo pulmón, pero Natsu le cubrió la boca con una mano. Se sorprendió por la fuerza e hicieron que los sentidos se concentraran en el rostro de su compañero. Su expresión era seria y preocupada, muy diferente a la sensación cuando estuvo en el devastado gremio. Asustada por el recuerdo, usó las manos para soltarse.

—¡Ah! —Lanzó un grito corto. Se movió del agarre, y cogió lo primero que encontró, una almohada. Empezó a golpearlo—. ¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques!

—¡Lucy! —llamó nuevamente, mientras hacía lo posible por detener sus movimientos—. Soy yo, Natsu.

—Claro que eres tú… —Empezó a llorar. No dejó de golpearlo, pero cada vez fueron bajando en fuerza e intensidad a causa de las lágrimas, y añadió—: No te perdonaré por lo que hiciste a los demás…

—¡Estabas soñando! —Logró lanzar las almohadas hacia otro lado, y la detuvo de ambos brazos—. Estabas soñando, Lucy.

—N-No, no era un sueño —alegó entre lágrimas—. F-Fue real.

—Entré a la habitación, noté como te movías por la cama sudando a mares, y repetías el nombre de todos —explicó rápidamente—. Gritabas: ¡Gray! ¡Juvia! ¡Erza!—. Hizo varios ademanes con las manos mientras nombraba a sus compañeros—. Parecías poseída por algo, y quise despertarte.

—Natsu… —Se sorprendió antes sus palabras, y volvió a sus sentidos—. Yo…

No lo pensó dos veces, y se lanzó a sus brazos. Fue tanta la fuerza que ambos cayeron desde la cama, directamente al suelo. Un golpe seco recibió la espalda de Natsu, que se quejó por el dolor, y se burló de lo mucho que pesaba. Se sintió aliviada al saber que era el verdadero Natsu, el mismo que siempre sonreía para ella, no el demonio que vio en su pesadilla.

—Me asusté. —Lloriqueó entre sus brazos—. Me asusté mucho.

—Ya, ya pasó —calmó verbalmente y puso la mano sobre su cabeza—. Sólo fue un sueño.

—Fue una pesadilla horrible —corrigió. Se aferró con fuerza a su bufanda y hundió el rostro—. Horrible.

—Pero estás despierta —evidenció, confiado—. Las pesadillas no volverán.

—No volveré a dormir nunca más. —Siguió con su lloriqueo exagerado.

—Lucy —llamó en un suspiro. Usó las manos para separar su rostro de la bufanda, y la miró a los ojos. Las lágrimas hicieron surcos por sus mejillas—. Yo estoy aquí para protegerte —expresó, sonriente—. Si también se trata de tus sueños, lo haré.

El pecho se estrujó. Sintió una calidez que no pudo describir con palabras, pero hizo que el corazón latiera más rápido. Las manos sobre sus mejillas se convirtieron en electricidad que viajó por todo su cuerpo. Nunca se concentró tanto en lo que Natsu la hacía sentir. Era una sensación muy profunda que generaba presión en cada uno de sus poros.

—G-Gracias, Natsu.

—De nada.

—Mmm, Natsu. ¿Te puedo pedir algo? —Un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Podrías… —comenzó de manera nerviosa— hacerme compañía hasta que me duerma? —Tuvo que voltear la mirada hacia otro lado avergonzada.

—¡¿Qué?! —Él también se sonrojó por el pedido inusual—. ¿É-Éstas segura?

—Sí, por favor.

Lo abrazó nuevamente, volviendo a su posición sobre la bufanda. Sonrió débilmente ante la aceptación de su parte, y cerró los ojos ante el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Era una extraña sensación de bienestar, comodidad y seguridad que le brindaba aquellos brazos. Con palabras tan simple hacía que todo su mundo se volviera brillante.

Sabía que Natsu la protegería, aunque esta vez se tratara de simples pesadillas.

Pertenecía a ese lugar.

 **-Fin-**

 **N/A:** Agradezco a los que se tomaron un momento de leer esta historia, reviews, favoritos y follows ;). Espero que les haya gustado este OS, y que se haya sentido la comodidad, como dice el título, que Lucy admira en Natsu ;)

Agradezco a Nind.88 por tu opinión como 'Guest'. Espero seguir mejorando :D

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Fired Up

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **-.-Fire Up-.-**

—Me pueden explicar —dijo Lucy, con un tic nervioso en el ojo—, ¿qué hacemos los tres aquí?

—Es un baño mixto —señaló Natsu, entusiasmado—. ¡Estoy encendido!

—¡Aye!

—¡Natsu! —gritó Lucy. Le propinó un golpe en la cabeza—. ¡No te levantes del agua!

Natsu rió entre dientes. Su cuerpo volvió a sumergirse entre las aguas del baño termal.

El día anterior llegaron a aquella ciudad a una hora de distancia desde Magnolia, con el fin de cumplir un trabajo y recibir su pago respectivo. La misión fue incluida en el panel del gremio hace varios días, pero como la recompensa no era tan alta como las demás, no fue tomado en cuenta por los magos. Nadie, excepto ellos, y la necesidad de Lucy por pagar la renta de su apartamento con urgencia. Aparentemente, la misión era tan simple, que no incluyeron a Gray o Erza en el viaje, y se aventuraron sólo los tres. Natsu, Lucy, Happy y una recompensa que pagaría la renta del apartamento.

Sin embargo, la recompensa se hizo cenizas en el viento gracias a un ataque de Natsu que destruyó media ciudad, porque los daños fueron superiores al dinero que hubiesen recibido. La parte mala, es que tuvieron la tarea de reparar muchas casas afectadas por el ataque, y la parte buena, es que ya estaban acostumbrados a que Natsu acabara con todo a su paso.

Cuando el mago de fuego se encendía, no había quien lo detuviera.

El alcalde fue tan benevolente que no los expulsó de inmediato de la ciudad, porque a pesar de todo, fueron de gran ayuda al deshacerse de las amenazas que asecharon la ciudad por varios meses. En lugar de ofrecerles dinero, fueron conducidos hacia su propia casa para que pasaran su última noche y pudieran usar las comodidades. Amplias habitaciones, comida decente, y aguas termales para ambos.

Con una toalla alrededor de la cabeza, Lucy fue la primera en disfrutar del agua tibia de las aguas termales. Sin señales de Happy, ni de Natsu, decidió estirarse y relajar los músculos por el arduo trabajo del día; sin embargo, el encanto se deshizo una vez que Natsu entró corriendo, y gritando un "bola de cañón", se lanzó al agua. Lucy dio el grito al cielo por la intempestiva intromisión, después de muchos golpes y palabras amenazantes hacia el dragon slayer, tuvo que ceder a dejarlo quedarse en el agua termal.

Nada mejor que compartir tan relajante baño entre amigos.

—Lucy, pero no habrá problema —comentó Happy en una risa—. Natsu te ha visto desnuda muchas veces.

—¡Happy! —rezongó, Lucy, totalmente avergonzada—. E-Eso no es…

—Mmm Happy tiene razón —expresó Natsu. Se cruzó de brazos y dirigió los ojos hacia el cielo, pensativo—. Ahora que recuerdo, fueron tantas veces que perdí la cuenta —añadió, inocente.

—¡Natsu! —exclamó, nuevamente Lucy—. ¡Ya tuve suficiente! —Puso una mano protectora sobre la toalla larga que llevaba sobre el pecho, e indignada, se puso de pie—. Si van a seguir diciendo cosas vergonzosas, mejor me voy.

—¡Espera, Lucy! —Detuvo Natsu—. Fue una broma.

—No me gusta esa clase de bromas. —Se quejó. Infló las mejillas en un puchero molesto y volteó la cabeza a un lado.

—No diré nada que te moleste. —Hizo una postura de manos en forma de súplica—. Por favor, no te vayas.

—¿Eh? —Se sorprendió por el pedido de su compañero, pero aun con el rostro ardido de vergüenza, añadió—: B-Bueno, está bien.

—Yo creo que a Lucy le….

—¡Happy! —advirtió, antes que continuara con su frase célebre—. Otra vez y…

—A-Aye… —Se asustó Happy. Se alejó una distancia prudente dentro del baño termal.

Lucy suspiró tranquila ante el exitoso alejamiento de Happy antes que siguiera burlándose de su poca paciencia. Se acomodó mejor en el agua hasta que le llegara al cuello. El agua tibia hizo que le recorriera una electricidad placentera por toda la piel, que tomó como un signo de relajación, pero al mismo tiempo, sintió un malestar en el estómago, como si algo diera vueltas. Nerviosismo y ansiedad bailaron en su abdomen, por sólo saber que su compañero de misiones y amigo del gremio, estuviera con ella compartiendo el baño.

Volteó los ojos hacia un lado y vio a Natsu pensativo. ¡Oh-oh! Natsu pensando significaba malas noticias, sobre todo, porque siempre atentaba contra su salud física y mental.

Por su parte, Natsu estuvo complacido de haber logrado que Lucy se quedara dentro de las aguas termales. Aunque su inseparable amigo Happy se encontrara con él, siempre sería más divertido con Lucy, incluida en todos sus planes. El agua no estaba lo suficientemente fresca para apagar el caldero que llevaba en el estómago, y que se acrecentaba cada vez que giraba a verla. Tenerla cerca era una necesidad mezclada con compañerismo, que a ciencia cierta no podría identificarlas, pero parecía sonar igual.

Su cabeza no pudo olvidar el incidente con la ciudad y la pérdida de la recompensa para pagar la renta del apartamento, así que debía idear algo para que Lucy se relajara.

—Lucy —llamó, entusiasta—. ¡Tengo una idea!

—¿No puedes relajarte como una persona normal? —mencionó, irónica.

—Es una buena idea —añadió. Se puso de pie e hizo que el agua le llegara hasta la cintura—. Te ayudaré a relajarte.

—¡¿Qué?! —Los ojos chocaron con la cintura de su compañero, un sonrojó nació en el rostro, y añadió—: ¡Ah! Te dije que no te levantaras del agua.

—No importa. —Dio un paso hacia ella y la tomó de ambos hombros.

—P-Pero… ¿aquí? —Se tuvo que tapar la boca con ambas manos. Se sorprendió por sus propias palabras—. ¡No! E-Espera, quise decir…

—Con Erza lo hacíamos todo el tiempo.

—¿Q-Que?

—Cuando éramos niños.

—¿D-Desde niños?

—¡Claro! —aceptó, sonriente—. ¡Déjame mostrarte!

—¡Natsu!

Natsu siguió el plan inicial. Ejerció fuerza en los hombros de Lucy y la hizo girar en su sitio, aun en el agua. Desde el filo del baño termal, hizo contacto visual con la pequeña toalla que ahí se encontraba, y hundiéndola en el agua, comenzó a frotar la espalda de su compañera. La toalla que llevaba no era lo suficientemente grande para colocarse alrededor de su cuerpo, y sólo le cubría la parte delantera, dejando su espalda al descubierto. La sintió rígida como si fuese de piedra, mas no detuvo los movimientos.

Repasó la toalla pequeña por la espalda, en movimientos de arriba y abajo, despacio y sin apuro. Se detuvo por instantes, cuando no sintió la tela en los dedos, si no la suave piel. Tragó con dificultad. No era la misma sensación cuando le tallaba la espalda a Erza, quien era como una hermana mayor para él.

Esta vez era diferente.

—¿A esto te referías? —preguntó Lucy.

—¿No te dije que te ayudaría a relajarte?

—¿Esta es tu forma de…? —No terminó la pregunta cuando por fin recordó. Natsu talló la espalda de Erza, lo cual no terminó muy bien porque recibió unos buenos golpes después—. Entiendo. Te referías a cuando tallabas la espalda a Erza… desde niños.

—C-Claro.

Lucy suspiró aliviada. Mantuvo la toalla entre los puños para proteger su cuerpo, y agachó la cabeza con vergüenza. Era una tonta. Sacó conclusiones apresuradas sin siquiera tener una pista de lo que pensó hacer Natsu. Sintió las mejillas completamente rojas. Se estaba volviendo una pervertida.

—Lucy —llamó Happy, de manera sospechosa—. ¿Qué pensabas?

—¡Nada! —Se alertó de inmediato. Giró la cabeza hacia el gato que se reía entre dientes—. ¡No te rías!

—Lucy, estás temblando —intervino Natsu.

—¿Eh? No me había dado cuenta.

—¿El agua está fría?

—Un poco.

—Hmph —Detuvo los movimientos en la espalda de Lucy, y tirando la pequeña toalla un lado, empezó a cargar magia en sus manos—. Eso lo soluciono.

—¿Eh? —Lucy giró la cabeza ante el calor inusual—. ¡Natsu, detente!

—¡Natsu!—gritó Happy, y enseguida, salió volando del agua termal. Escapó por la ventana—. ¡No quiero tener peinado afro nuevamente!

—¡Estoy encendido!

El fuego emanó de las manos de Natsu, inundó parte de su cuerpo, y estuvo a punto de invocar su mejor ataque contra el agua, pero el cuerpo de Lucy se interpuso. Como si su vida dependiera de ello, se lanzó hacia su compañero, abrazándolo con fuerza y evitando así que dañara la casa del alcalde.

Además, una vez fue suficiente para aprender la lección. Si Natsu utilizaba el ataque de fuego en el agua, su cuerpo presentaría quemaduras de primer grado y terminaría la noche en una cama de hospital.

Sólo que no advirtió que la toalla que llevaba en la parte frontal, resbalara de su cuerpo.

—Lu-cy —musitó Natsu, sorprendido.

—¡Detente! —gritó, Lucy—. ¡No te atrevas a hervir el agua!

—Lucy… tu cuerpo está…

—¡Ya tuve suficiente esa vez que…!

Lucy se quedó petrificada por lo ocurrido. Cayó en cuenta de del abrazo no debido que le dio a Natsu, y que generó un sonrojo inminente en sus mejillas. A falta de la toalla, estaban total contacto. Piel con piel.

Iba a morir por la vergüenza.

—Lu-cy, e-esta vez… —dijo Natsu, asustado, pensó que le daría un golpe por el atrevimiento, que esta vez, no ocasionó— esta vez, yo no te toqué.

El calor subió completamente hacia la cabeza.

—Q-Que —dijo entre dientes, su cabeza dio muchas vueltas seguidas, y ambos ojos se transformaron en espirales— vergüenza.

Lucy tuvo un desmayo inminente, y Natsu tuvo que acogerla en brazos, totalmente sorprendido por la reacción.

—¡Lucy, resiste!

Esta vez, la que se encendió más de la cuenta, fue Lucy.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Agradezco a los que se tomaron un momento de leer esta historia, reviews, favoritos y follows ;). Espero que les haya gustado este OS.

Agradezco especiales a Sonye-San y RuseGardenia por sus comentarios en el anterior OS.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Clothes

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **-.-Clothes-.-**

Lucy resopló derrotada y descansó la cabeza en la superficie del escritorio. Se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas dentro de la biblioteca, con un centenar de libros ordenados en toda la pared, detrás de ella. Aunque la lectura era su debilidad, no tenía ánimos de coger siquiera un libro.

—No vendrá… —musitó entre dientes. Los ojos se desviaron hacia el reloj que colgaba en una de las columnas y marcaba casi mediodía, hora que la mayoría de personas se dirigían a almorzar—. Natsu… —suspiró cansada. Una vez más nombró a la persona responsable que se encontrara en aquella pelea emocional interior—. ¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar estas cosas a mí?! —gritó irritada. Movió sus piernas y manos, como si se tratara de un berrinche.

Los recuerdos la hicieron suspirar nuevamente.

Todo comenzó varios días atrás, cuando después de mucho pensar acerca de sus sentimientos amorosos, logró descubrirlos por la persona menos esperada. Al principio estuvo en un estado de negación, pero poco a poco fue encontrando más lógica en sus propias sensaciones. No fue fácil entender que su mejor amigo, terminaría por despertar el amor, que pensó nunca llegaría a su vida. Aún no podía creerlo, pero… debía aceptarlo. Estaba enamorada de Natsu.

Cuando pareció que el mundo se volvió color rosa, su descubrimiento llegó con un problema. ¿Cómo demonios se confesaría? ¿Debía confesarse o esperar que Natsu se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿Tenía que abordarlo o quedarse callada? ¿Si esperaba más años hasta que maduraran y fueran capaces de llevar una relación? ¿Natsu querría una relación o sólo seguir como amigos?

La duda fue desesperante. Pensó en miles de posibilidades, pero todo la condujo a pedir ayuda. Decidida, eligió a Mirajane entre todas las personas del gremio, que con una sonrisa, escuchó sus ideas. Al principio estuvo cohibida acerca de contarle lo sucedido, pero todo salió de su boca de manera natural, y se sintió aliviada al notar que no la juzgó. Fue una conversación muy amena que apaciguó sus nervios, hasta que alguien saltó a interrumpirlas. Cana se lanzó eufórica hacia ella, dejó su barril de alcohol a un lado, y comenzó a elogiarse por su experiencia en el amor, a lo que Mira salió corriendo disculpándose.

" _Mira no tiene experiencia en esto del amor, pero yo sí tengo mucho que contar. Con Natsu ¿eh? ¡Yo sabía que se tenían ganas hace bastante tiempo! Era tan obvio, Lucy. Pero descuida, tú sólo debes prestar atención a todo lo que diré, y te irá de maravilla. Este plan funcionará. Te garantizo que funcionará"_

Aunque no estaba segura que Cana tuviera tal experiencia en temas amorosos, escuchó su supuesto exitoso plan y confió en ella. Su última esperanza se transformó en un gravísimo error, porque lo sucedido después de ese día, fue lo más vergonzoso que pudo hacer. El dichoso e infructuoso plan consistió en usar su lado 'sexy' para seducir a Natsu.

Así lo hizo, por Mavis que así lo hizo.

En diferentes horas del día, usó todas las prendas de vestir más llamativas y provocativas que pudo encontrar en su closet. Pantalones cortos, blusas ajustadas y de gran escote, vestidos muy cortos, infinidad de 'corsets', que pensó perdidos y que se adaptaron a su figura por varias horas, pero que casi le cortan la circulación. Hizo todo lo posible para no pasar desapercibida ante los ojos de Natsu, trató de actuar natural al lado de él, riendo y caminando como siempre, pero no logró mucho, sólo unas cuantas miradas furtivas de su parte. Una noche Natsu llegó a su habitación de improviso, justo en el preciso instante que salía del baño cubierta por una toalla, y aunque tal acción hubiese terminado con un golpe, no lo hiso. Esperó algún comentario o por lo menos una mirada nerviosa, pero lo único que obtuvo fue unas palabras acerca de ir al gremio, al día siguiente muy temprano, y se fue sin dar explicaciones. ¿Estaría perdiendo su encanto? Cabizbaja, comentó su avance con Cana, pero se burló de ella, que Natsu se había vuelto inmune a su forma de vestir, lo cual no le pareció gracioso.

Como la vestimenta que guardaba en el closet no funcionó, se dirigió a su mejor consejera de modas: Virgo. La ropa que le confeccionó fue lo esperado, o por lo menos, cumplió con los estándares que tuvo Cana en mente: mucha piel descubierta. Vestidos de encaje, blusas hechas con tela milimétrica y faldas que con dificultad cubrían su trasero. Simplemente no lo pudo soportar. Se sintió completamente expuesta ante las miradas de todo el gremio, y sobre todo, de los hombres con hormonas revueltas en medio de la calle. Aceptaba que Natsu la había visto desnuda en más de una oportunidad, y la había tocado accidentalmente en ocasiones, pero no quería decir que la vería siempre de esa manera.

Cansada de la obsesión de Virgo por vestirla con un par de telas, se reunió con Cana y decidió acabar con su plan. Los resultados hablaron por sí solos, y no obtuvieron ninguna reacción de Natsu, todo lo contrario, le volteaba la mirada hacia otro lado, o la ignoraba en medio de alguna conversación. En lugar de sentir que avanzaban, retrocedían. Incluso el día anterior le dijo que se iría con Happy a una misión, y que volverían en un par de semanas. Un viaje sin ella.

¡Nunca más escucharía los consejos de Cana!

No quiso esperar dos semanas para finiquitar este problema de comunicación, y tuvo que usar su última carta. Le dijo a Happy que hiciera todo lo posible por llevar a Natsu a la biblioteca, porque tenía algo importante que tratar con él, y que mantuviera su conversación en secreto.

Por ese motivo se encontraba sentada ahí, esperándolo, deprimida y sin esperanza.

¿Era tanto pedir que la viera como algo más que una amiga?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba casi listo para salir a una nueva misión.

Natsu caminó entre los pasillos de la biblioteca. Pensativo, se tomó el tiempo de hurgar un poco entre los libreros mientras buscaba el mapa que le pidiera Happy, como condición para que salieran en aquella misión no programada. Le pareció extraño tal pedido, porque él confiaba en su avanzado olfato y no necesitaba de algo así para ubicarse, pero de todas maneras lo hizo. Estaba decidido a salir del gremio y dirigirse a esa misión sólo en compañía de Happy a la brevedad posible.

Debía alejarse de Lucy, lo más pronto posible.

Se encontraba en una situación muy contradictoria. Por un lado quería seguir al lado de Lucy, conversar de diversas situaciones que sucedían en el gremio, reírse en las reuniones, compartir experiencias en las misiones, y hacerla enfadar cuando entraba a su habitación sin su permiso. Era muy divertido pasar tiempo juntos, reírse y pelearse en una misma tarde por algún comentario tonto. Apreciaba en demasía su cálida sonrisa, sobre todo porque hacía arder la flama latente en su estómago, mucho más de lo necesario. Un sinfín de sensaciones que hicieron nacer el problema que ahora tenía, como si fuese la otra cara de la moneda.

La flama se había vuelto un volcán en erupción. ¡Estaba desesperado!

Los últimos días fueron una tortura al lado de Lucy, donde dejó de ver a la amiga divertida que lo acompañaba a misiones, obvió su linda sonrisa, o su actitud positiva. Algo sumamente malo empezó a nacer dentro de él. Como si se tratara de un acosador, notó la falta de ropa en su cuerpo con el pasar de los días, y sus cinco sentidos se enfocaron en la parte física de la mujer rubia que decía llamarse Lucy. Varias veces tuvo que frotarse los ojos y repetirse mentalmente que su amiga no estaba semidesnuda caminando por el gremio, que todo era producto de su imaginación, o que Juvia era la culpable de infectarlo con el virus de la alucinación.

Fue sumamente raro. Él se había acostumbrado a la ropa que usaba a diario y no entendió por qué le causó ese subibaja emocional con sólo verla. Hasta estuvo a punto de decirle a Gray que lo congelara para aminorar el incendió que pretendía ser expectorado de su cuerpo, y en un ataque definitivo, acabaría con todo el gremio él solo. Hasta recordó esa ocasión cuando entró a la habitación de Lucy y la vio con una toalla. ¿Cuántas veces sucedió lo mismo? ¡Muchas! Sin embargo, en esa ocasión tuvo que actuar y decirle que se verían al día siguiente. Si no fuera porque cayó al estanque después de huir, hubiese terminado por explotar. Simplemente no pudo contener ese sonrojo ardiente en el rostro, y el volcán en el estómago. Algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Tomó la decisión correcta. Mientras se alejara de Lucy por un tiempo, volvería a la normalidad y la vería nuevamente como una amiga. Una amiga.

Extrañaría a Lucy, pero era más seguro de esa manera.

—¡Natsu!

Se detuvo. Tomó conciencia de donde se encontraba y giró la cabeza hacia la persona que pronunció su nombre. Lucy estaba sentada en el escritorio a unos metros de él. Era tarde para huir.

—L-Lucy —se rió nervioso—. Que coincidencia.

—Ah, sí... eso creo —murmuró. Se puso de pié y se aclaró la garganta—. Quiero decir, no esperaba verte por aquí.

—Happy quiso que le llevara un mapa —explicó—, estoy tratando de ubicarlo.

—Entiendo —dijo, un poco cabizbaja—. Mmmm… ¿De todas maneras irán a la misión?

—Ehhh, sí —aceptó. Con un dedo se rascó la mejilla de forma insegura, y virando los ojos a otro lado, añadió—: Iremos a las montañas, así que demoraremos más de lo planeado en terminara la misión, pero verás… ¡regresaremos lo más rápido posible! —exclamó, confiado.

—Bueno, espero que lleguen con la recompensa esta vez.

—¡Claro que sí! —aseveró—. ¡Estoy encendido! —No mentía, porque realmente lo estaba, literalmente.

—¿Te ayudo a buscar el mapa?

—N-No es necesario.

—Y-Yo quiero hacerlo —expresó, insegura—. Los mapas están en esta parte de la biblioteca. —Se movió hacia la escalera fija que se abría paso entre la pared, hasta llegar a la parte alta, donde descansaban más libros—. Será más rápido si lo buscamos juntos.

—Mmm… Lucy. —Intentó detenerla, pero ya se encontraba subiendo la escalera—. Gracias —sonrió, sincero.

Sólo recibió una sonrisa insegura por parte de ella, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir la peor calaña del mundo. Le estaba mintiendo a su mejor amiga porque no podía explicarle las razones de su misión-huída. Ansioso, miró hacia los lados, buscando respuesta entre las paredes como si le dijeran qué hacer. Por el comportamiento de Lucy, le hizo pensar que volvió a la normalidad y no parecía insinuarle nada por su manera de vestir, así que por ahora estaba seguro. No deseaba que se tomara a mal su actitud, y dispuesto a disminuir la tensión en el ambiente, caminó hacia la pared donde descansaban los libros.

Con una idea en mente, decidió jugarle una broma.

—¡Lucy! —llamó, entusiasmado. Cogió un libro al azar, y subió la mirada a la escalera—. ¡Encontré porn-…!

Fue la peor idea que pudo ocurrírsele.

Al alzar la vista hasta donde se encontraba Lucy, su mirada chocó exactamente con el volado de la falda que usaba, exactamente con sus pantaletas. Tal vez, se hubiera quedado mirando aquel lugar especial de su amiga, porque no era nada indiferente, pero esta vez fue demasiado. Las pantaletas eran mucho más pequeñas de las que acostumbraba a usar. ¡Él lo sabía más que nadie!

El libro que pretendió mostrarle cayó al suelo, y tuvo que cubrir su boca para evitar destruir media ciudad con un ataque, porque el volcán se volvió incontrolable. Se iría a otra cuidad más lejana o se quedaría en las montañas por un año. Debía desaparecer de ahí. Se estaba volviendo un pervertido igual o más que Gray.

—¿Q-Qué dijis-?

—L-Lucy. —Dio unos pasos atrás—. S-Será mejor que me vaya.

—¡L-Lo siento! —Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron sorpresivamente. Tuvo que coger su falda y pegarla a ella para evitar que siga mirando—. ¡Esta vez no lo hice adrede!

—¿Esta vez…?

—¡Te lo explicaré! —Le gritó nerviosa.

La mirada de Natsu siguió la figura de Lucy que intentó dar un paso al escalón inferior mientras cogía su falda. Hubiera sido buena idea salir de ahí sin advertirla, pero notó como dio un traspié por no prestar atención al escalón. Su reacción fue inmediata y corrió para cogerla antes que golpeara el suelo, terminando ella encima de él. Una situación tan común.

—Lucy, pesas mucho—se quejó, inocente.

—No sabía qué hacer. —Como si olvidara la caída anterior e ignorando su comentario, cogió a Natsu de la bufanda y continuó—: Estas semanas fueron muy diferentes a muchas otras, y no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Entonces, se presentó Cana, y quedamos en un plan para…. —resopló ansiosa. Comenzó a hiperventilar, y con la mirada hacia otra parte, terminó—: para seducirte.

—¿S-Seducirme? —Fue la única palabra que se le quedó grabada en el cerebro—. ¡¿Por qué harías algo así?! —Cambió a un rostro de total sorpresa—. ¿Lo de ahora también…?

—¡Lo de ahora fue una accidente!

—Entonces, todos estos días que estuve… todo fue parte del plan de Cana para… —resopló, confundido. Por la mente comenzaron a desfilar todas las ocasiones que estuvo a punto de destruir el gremio, y lo que es peor, se sintió culpable por desear a su mejor amiga. Estaba en aprietos—. ¡Lucy! ¡Esto no tiene sentido!

—¡Lo siento! —Lloriqueó—. No sabía cómo decirte que me gustabas y…

—¿Ah?

—D-Dime que no lo dije en voz alta.

—¿Es en serio?

—Yo… —comenzó en voz baja—, malogré nuestra amistad, ¿cierto?

La saliva pasó con dificultad por su garganta como si se tratara de una roca pesada. No supo que decir ante el inesperado evento. Pudo sentir que el caldero seguía encendido, pero muy diferente a las ocasiones donde terminaba por lanzar un ataque de fuego, como si la electricidad viajara por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que la sangre subiera a sus mejillas. Tal vez, él sentía lo mismo.

—Lucy. —Contuvo ambos hombros de Lucy en sus manos, y miró fijamente su rostro avergonzado—. Yo creo que… también…

—Natsu… —suspiró, Lucy.

—¡Así quería encontrarlos!

En el preciso instante que su lado serio salió a flote, una voz muy conocida, acabó con la magia de las palabras que iba a pronunciar. Volteó la vista hacia un lado y Cana estaba parada, cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Cana!

—Lucy, fuiste muy porfiada —se burló Cana—. Pensaste que mi plan no funcionaría, pero como puedes ver, estaban a punto de hacerlo, y en la biblioteca —se rió—. ¿Pensaban esconderse de mí hasta no ver los resultados? ¡Te lo dije!

—¡P-Puedo explicarlo! —aseveró, nerviosa. Se alejó de los brazos de Natsu, pero siguió aun en la misma posición—. Estás malentendiendo las cosas.

—Espero que Natsu piense lo mismo —agregó. Le apuntó con el dedo índice hacia la dirección del mago de fuego, que estaba de color rojo incandescente—. A mi parecer está muy feliz.

—Lucy —llamó, Natsu. Estaba a punto de estallar en llamas. Tener a Lucy encima de él no era muy cómodo, sobretodo, cuando estaba centímetros más abajo de su cintura—. Estas encima de mi…

—¡Ahh! —gritó. Trató de cubrirle la boca, pero su rostro estaba demasiado caliente—. ¡No lo digas!

Natsu no pudo soportar más, y un ataque de fuego salió de su boca en dirección a las paredes de la biblioteca, haciendo cenizas lo que encontró a su paso.

Por el momento la confesión quedaría para otro momento, pues nadie pensó que las prendas de Lucy resultarían ser un arma mortal, por lo menos, para los que estuvieron en la biblioteca a esa hora.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Agradezco a los que se tomaron un momento de leer esta historia, reviews, favoritos y follows ;). Espero que les haya gustado este OS. Faltan 02 Oneshot más y terminamos por este año ;)

Agradezco especiales a deicy y Eagle Gold por sus comentarios en el anterior OS.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Domestic

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **-.-Domestic-.-**

—Toma el té —ordenó, Asuka—, se va a enfriar.

—¡¿Té?! —cuestionó Natsu, exaltado—. ¡Aquí no hay ningún té! —Señaló la taza que estaba vacía sobre la mesa.

—Si no quieres tomar… —Se mostró cabizbaja, con los ojos vidriosos, a punto de llorar.

—¿Ah?... e-espera… —tartamudeó, nervioso—. No llores, lo haré.

—¡Te serviré más! —respondió entusiasmada, Asuka—. ¡A ti también Happy!

—A-Aye…

Natsu suspiró vencido.

Estuvo cerca de perder la paciencia, pero al ver el rostro triste de la pequeña, regresó a la normalidad. Esperó por unos segundos hasta que Asuka terminara de echar el supuesto té dentro de las tazas, y cuando le dijo que podían servirse, acercó la taza a la boca e hizo el sonido de sorber, como si tomara líquido.

Una gota resbaló por la frente. Junto a Happy, estaban atrapados en ese juego de niños, sentados en pequeñas sillas, con una mesa repleta por tazas, platos y cubiertos vacíos, con varios peluches al rededor como si fueran espectadores, y lo que era peor, disfrazados con vestidos de color rosa de época antigua. El molesto sombrero que llevaba sobre la cabeza le producía alergia, porque tenía decoraciones de plumas y cada cierto tiempo llegaba hasta su nariz, haciéndolo estornudar. Toda una princesa tomando el té. Si alguien lo viera de esa manera, recibiría burlas de por vida. Sin embargo, debía tragarse su vergüenza y seguir con el juego para alegrar a Asuka.

Nada mejor que recibir una sonrisa de la pequeña.

Había pasado dos días desde que Alzack y Bisca salieran del gremio rumbo a una misión, y dejaron a su cargo el cuidado de Asuka hasta que regresaran, ya que esta vez se demorarían más de lo previsto. Con una experiencia anterior al lado de la pequeña, evaluó llevarla a casa, pero recordó que no estaba ordenado, tenía todos los recuerdos de sus misiones por doquier, y bolsas de basura inundaban la cocina. Pensando en algo mejor, fue hacia el apartamento de Lucy, y aunque al comienzo no se mostró feliz porque Natsu irrumpiera como siempre, dio su brazo a torcer una vez que Asuka aceptara feliz quedarse ahí.

La convivencia hubiera resultado pacífica y sin alguna novedad, si no fuera porque Asuka quiso divertirse durante su estadía, e inocentemente compartió su idea de juego con ellos, tomando como ejemplo una historia que había leído en un libro. Nombró a Lucy la mamá, a Happy el bebé y a Natsu el papá.

El juego de la casita sin muñecos o peluches. Todo a un nivel diferente, con personas de verdad.

Las quejas quedaron enterradas diez metros bajo tierra cuando la pequeña estuvo cerca del llanto porque sus padres no estaban, y manifestó que la confortaría saber que pasaría los días en casa de Lucy, como si fueran una familia dentro de un cuento. Mirándose entre ellos, nadie pudo negarse a romper su sueño, y tuvieron que seguir con los papeles sugeridos. Siguiendo el esquema del cuento, Lucy comenzó a comportarse como toda un ama de casa, limpiando el lugar, ordenando, saliendo de compras, cocinando para todos, y ocuparse personalmente de Happy y Asuka. Por su parte, Natsu tuvo que actuar que salía a trabajar, regresaba a casa temprano, pasaba tiempo con su familia, y se hacía cargo del bebé cuando Lucy no podía. Finalmente, a Happy lo vistieron con un pañal, una mamila en una pata y le dieron la responsabilidad de llorar de vez en cuando.

Todos se preguntaron si Asuka había leído un cuento o sus padres le habían dejado ver alguna novela por el televisor sin supervisión.

En esos dos días, convirtieron la habitación de Lucy en una tarima de teatro, y rezaron para que Alzack y Bisca llegaran cuanto antes.

—¡Estoy en casa! —anunció Lucy. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró en un suspiro cansino. Estuvo a punto de caminar, cuando vio la escena frente a ella, y se detuvo—. Q-Qué hacen…

—¡Lucy! —gritó Happy, desesperado. Con lágrimas en los ojos, añadió—: Detén esta pesa…

—¡Happy! —calló Natsu. Tuvo que tapar la boca de su amigo antes que dijera algo que pudiera dañar el buen ánimo de Asuka—. Lucy, b-bienvenida.

—¡Lucy! Qué bueno que llegaste —llamó, Asuka—. Hicimos una pausa, y decidimos jugar al té —explicó. Se levantó de la silla, se dirigió hasta ella y la tomó de una mano para que los acompañara—. ¿Quieres merendar? Tenemos pan, leche, jugo y muchas galletas.

—¿Eh?… —Lucy echó un vistazo a la mesa, pero los recipientes estaban vacíos—, pero no hay…

—¡Lucy! —interrumpió Natsu. Movió desesperado los brazos para que lo viera y le hizo señas para que no acabara con la actuación—. ¡Las galletas están deliciosas! —Llevó la mano hacia un plato, y cogiendo una galleta imaginaria, se lo llevó a la boca.

—¡Oh, claro! —aceptó, Lucy. Hizo lo mismo que Natsu y prosiguió—: Asuka eligió las mejores galletas.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Sonrió—. Como fuiste a comprar y demoraste mucho, nos dio tiempo de ir a casa y encontré este vestido rosa que estaba en el baúl de los recuerdos —explicó—. No sé de quién es, pero le queda muy bien, ¿cierto?

—Sobre eso… —balbuceó—, entre todos los colores, a Natsu siempre le irá mejor el rosado —rió entre dientes.

—¡Sí! —chilló feliz—. La próxima vez, probaré con más vestidos.

—¡Lucy! —se quejó Natsu—. ¡No le des ideas! —Iba a seguir hablando, pero una pluma del sombrero entró a su nariz, haciéndolo estornudar. Con la paciencia al límite, casi botó fuego por la boca, e hizo varias caras graciosas—. ¡Estás plumas me dan alergia!

—Natsu, no estropees el disfraz —pidió Asuka, preocupada.

—A-Asuka —llamó Lucy. Le mostró la bolsa de compras que llevaba en la mano, y así evitar que quemaran su apartamento—. ¿Por qué no mejor cocino el almuerzo? —preguntó sonriente—. Dejemos a Natsu que se cambie el disfraz y continuamos con el juego del té más tarde, ¿te parece?

—¡Sí!

—¡Gracias Lucy! —gritaron felices Natsu y Happy, ambas voces al unísono.

—Pero seguiremos el juego del cuento. Es muy divertido —finalizó Asuka, sonriente.

Natsu suspiró vencido por enésima vez en el día. ¡Era muy difícil complacer niños!

Como primer interesado, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió directamente hacia el baño. Sus prendas colgaban del perchero detrás de la puerta, así que presuroso, se sacó el maldito vestido rosa. Sin querer verlo nunca más, lo dejó a un lado con el fin de desaparecerlo al término del día. Tomando sus ropas, empezó a cambiarse lentamente, extendiendo su tiempo en el baño lo más que pudo.

Se dio ánimos a sí mismo, con el fin de mantenerse concentrado por lo que pasaría una vez terminara y saliera por la puerta, porque la vergüenza que sintió por el vestido rosa, no se comparaba con la continuación del juego del papá y la mamá. Asuka parecía muy feliz con el papel de directora de su propio cuento, y se tomó muy en serio el ayudarlos a simular cómo deberían comportarse en familia. Nombrando como ejemplo a Alzack y Bisca, les explicó con detalles como jugar, para que lo hagan bien. Como resultado obtuvieron muchas escenas comprometedoras, que lo involucraban a Lucy y él, principalmente.

Dormir con Lucy fue difícil al comienzo, porque ella estaba muy avergonzada por esa parte de la actuación, y él que se movía mucho en la cama, terminó por caerse de ella varias veces. Sin embargo, todo mejoró el día anterior cuando en un esfuerzo por mantenerse entre las colchas, la tomó de la cintura y se durmió muy pegado a ella. Lucy olía bien y por un momento le gustó dormir acompañado, tanto así, que no le importó el golpe que recibió en la mañana. Lo que sí le aumentó el ritmo cardíaco fue los besos que compartió con ella en la mañana, en algunas partes del día cuando jugaban juntos fuera del apartamento, y en la noche antes de dormir. Pensó que un beso no lo iba a matar, pero causó estragos en la relación con su amiga. Se preguntó qué demonios era lo que sentía en el estómago, y sobre todo, las indescifrables emociones que iban a mil por hora cuando sentía los labios cerca de él. ¿Si no estuviesen actuando le sucedería lo mismo?

Lo único que no pudieron cumplir fue bañarse juntos porque Lucy estuvo a punto de desmayarse ante el pedido inocente de Asuka.

—¡Natsu! —gritó Asuka desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Vas a salir?

Los pensamientos de Natsu se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la pequeña. Terminando de cambiarse, abrió la puerta.

—Ya estoy aquí —rió nervioso.

—Olvidaste algo importante. —Jugó con sus dedos de manera tímida.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Te faltó el beso de bienvenida —se quejó—. Lucy debe estar esperando.

—A-Asuka, tal vez podemos dejarlo para más tarde —interrumpió Lucy a unos pasos más allá. Estaba sonrojada.

—¿Por qué no puede ser ahora?

—Porque Lucy preparará el almuerzo —respondió Natsu, sonriente. Notó el nerviosismo de Lucy, y pensó que era lo mejor, por lo menos antes que el juego se saliera de control—. Tengo mucha hambre.

—¡Muchachos!

El grito de Happy llegó a interrumpirlos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Lucy.

—Es una llamada para Asuka —añadió feliz. Detuvo su vuelo en medio de la sala y le mostró el teléfono móvil encendido.

—¿En serio? —preguntó feliz, la pequeña—. ¿Para mí?

—¡Aye! Son tus padres.

—Qué bueno Asuka. —Se alegró Natsu—. Seguro avisarán que están de camino al gremio.

Natsu vio a la pequeña contestar muy contenta de escuchar la voz de sus padres. Dio un suspiro al saber que pronto recibirían noticias de Alzack y Bisca, y por fin su misión de cuidar a Asuka terminaría. Fue muy divertido pasar días con ella, pero aún no estaba listo para tomarse en serio el papel doméstico.

Lo único que no se arrepentía era el tiempo que pasó con Lucy.

Fueron días inolvidables.

—Sí mamá, yo les doy tu recado —respondió, Asuka, a través del teléfono—. ¡Adiós!

—¡¿Qué dijo Bisca?! —Natsu se mostró entusiasmado.

—La misión va muy bien y demorarán una semana más —explicó, sonriente—, así que tenemos todo este tiempo para jugar.

—¿Aye?

—Natsu, ¿estás bien?

Se quedó paralizado al escuchar la noticia.

Esta semana sería muy divertida… si lograba sobrevivir.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Agradezco a los que se tomaron un momento de leer esta historia, reviews, favoritos y follows ;). Espero que les haya gustado este OS.

Agradecimientos especiales a Eagle Gold, velcarleo02 y deicy por sus comentarios en el anterior OS.

El siguientes OS será el último… del año 2015 :P

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Sexting

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **-.-Sexting-.-**

—¿¡Por qué demonios no funciona!?

Natsu gritó desesperado.

Se movió incómodo dentro de la bolsa de dormir. Con frustración, agitó los brazos de un lugar a otro, buscando que el aparato que llevaba entre las manos, funcionara correctamente, pero no tuvo éxito. El teléfono móvil de lacrima seguía en la misma imagen inicial, y marcaba "sin señal" en cualquier posición que lo pusiera.

Maldijo entre dientes. Hace sólo unos días aprendió a usar ese aparato y no era justo que le causara problemas en ese preciso instante. Una vez más trató de agitarlo en diferentes partes, pero al mirar la pantalla, seguía en la misma situación. Seguramente las montañas hacían interferencia con la señal. Pensó que terminaría por incinerarlo y olvidarse de su existencia, pero no debía.

Deseaba hablar con Lucy.

—¡Cabeza de flama! —gritó, Gray—. ¡Deja de hacer ruido y duérmete!

—Extraño a Lucy —suspiró, Natsu—. ¡Y esta cosa no ayuda!

—¡Deja de moverlo como un maniático!

—¡Necesito hablar con Lucy!

—¡Arhg! ¡Cállate!

Natsu hizo un berrinche como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

Hace unos días el maestro Makarov, muy en contra de su voluntad, solicitó que ambos se encargaran de una misión, porque se trataba de un cliente exclusivo que pidió un mago de fuego y hielo. Las quejas no se hicieron esperar, pero tuvo que aceptar la propuesta. Como era acostumbrado, no estaba en su línea negarse a una misión con una suma interesante de recompensa; sin embargo, aparte de soportar a Gray durante el viaje, hubo algo que le generó molestia. Muy extraño en él, pero que la pareció justificable.

Lucy y él, mantenían una relación a escondidas. Una relación más allá de lo amical, y más allá del proclamado amor inocente. Si lo ponía de otra manera, en lugar de estar en una bolsa de dormir, con un _striper_ a unos metros más allá, y dentro de una tienda de campaña; en estos momentos podría disfrutar de la compañía de Lucy, dentro de su cama, y meciéndose contra sus caderas hasta el amanecer. ¡Maldición! Se demoraron tanto en dar ese gran paso, para que una misión tuviera que estropear sus planes de felicidad en el apartamento de Lucy.

El inicio de la relación ocurrió tan rápido que no sabría explicarlo, pero ya estaban en el camino de descontrol hormonal. Lo único que deseaba en ese instante, era que la lacrima funcionara y poder así comunicarse con Lucy.

—¡Gray! —gritó, Natsu—. ¡Préstame tu móvil!

—¡¿Qué?!

—El tuyo debe funcionar —dijo, apresurado—. Préstamelo.

—¿Estás loco? —cuestionó—. Me tiene sin cuidado las cuestiones que tengas con Lucy, pero ni muerto te doy mi móvil —puntualizó.

—Eres un mal amigo. —Se cruzó de brazos ante la negativa.

—¿Por qué no sales de la tienda? —opinión, despreocupado—. Tal vez haya señal.

—¿Ah? —Se mostró pensativo, y sonrió al notar que podría funcionar—. ¡Es buena idea!

—Sal y deja de molestar —se quejó. Se giró entre su bolsa de dormir y bostezó ampliamente—. Quiero dormir.

Natsu hizo lo sugerido por Gray. Se levantó como resorte, y a grandes zancadas, salió de la tienda. Aunque sintió la brisa fría de la noche, el calor interno lo mantuvo caliente todo el tiempo. Entusiasmado por continuar con la idea, movió la lacrima de un lado a otro, buscando la señal deseada. Si alguien pasara por ahí, lo tomaría por un desquiciado, pero no le importaba, con tal de hablar con Lucy.

Por varios minutos estuvo en la misma tarea, hasta que por fin llegó el sonido esperado. El timbre que anunciaba un nuevo mensaje. En un grito de algarabía, miró la pantalla del móvil, y moviendo los dedos por la superficie, abrió la lista de mensajes en tiempo real, obviamente de Lucy.

Extrañado porque no lo llamara, empezó a leer mensajes que le dejara hace varios minutos atrás.

" _Natsu. Intenté llamar más temprano, pero al parecer hubo interferencia con la señal. Iba a llamar ahora, pero llegaron las chicas, y… haremos pijamada en mi apartamento. Hace tiempo que no me reunía con ella para conversar porque… ¡no me malinterpretes! Haré lo posible por llamarte"_

" _Te extraño"_

Adicional al mensaje, encontró una imagen de Lucy, tomada desde el móvil. Le sonreía a la cámara, sobresalía un ligero tinte en las mejillas y con parte de su escote a la vista.

No era nada nuevo para él ver ese tipo de imágenes, pero sintió como un vapor caliente salió por ambas orejas y por la nariz. Debía confesar que un sentimiento diferente recorrió su piel al leerlo, como una electricidad. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Apretó el móvil en su mano, quejándose consigo mismo, que en este momento, podría estar acompañando a Lucy, y no en una misión.

No perdió más el tiempo, y moviendo los dedos por el teclado de la pantalla, le explicó los pormenores de ese día, acerca de la misión, y el tiempo que faltaba para regresar al gremio; sobre todo, le pidió que no se embriagara en su dichosa reunión. Cuando envió el mensaje, estuvo ansioso por una respuesta. Esperó varios minutos, casi mordiéndose las uñas. Necesitaba que Lucy le respondiera lo más pronto posible.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al notar que la pantalla mostró el mensaje de "escribiendo". La paciencia se le estaba acabando y la saliva pasó como una piedra por la garganta ante la ansiedad. Entonces el mensaje llegó.

" _Natsu~ ¿Dónde estás? Ya no puedo esperar más… tú sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡Te necesito aquí conmigo! Lo siento, estoy ebria... *purrr* *purrr*"_

Una imagen más apareció debajo del mensaje. Una foto de Lucy sin sujetador, pero con un solo brazo cubriendo sus atributos. Mucha piel descubierta.

Tuvo que mover la cabeza a un lado y arrojar ese fuego palpitante que salió por la boca. Ni el mejor de sus ataques se comparaba con el calor de ese fuego. Le iba a arder el estómago toda la noche. Maldijo entre dientes ante la mala suerte que tuvo ese día. Si hubiera sabido lo que planeaba escribir Lucy en los mensajes, no hubiera comenzado a hablarle. Era la primera vez que sentía los pantalones ajustados.

¡Qué demonios hacía en esa misión!

¡Debía regresar con Lucy pronto!

El móvil sonó nuevamente, y con total expectativa, volteó la mirada hacia la pantalla. Varias imágenes al mismo tiempo comenzaron a cargar. Maldijo entre dientes por el desangramiento que eso significaría. Apretó el móvil entre sus manos, clavó los ojos en las imágenes borrosas, pero algo salió mal. Las imágenes se detuvieron.

Sin señal.

—¡Demonios!

Agitó la lacrima de un lado a otro. Se subió a un árbol, agito los brazos a ver si funcionaba. Volvió al suelo, corrió de un lado al otro. Nada.

Sin señal.

—¡Gray! —gritó, desesperado. Sin pensarlo entró rápidamente a la tienda—. Esta cosa se…

Se detuvo en la entrada. Gray estaba completamente desnudo, sentado sobre su bolsa de dormir y con el móvil en la mano, mirando fijamente la pantalla. Cuando escuchó su voz, su mirada se dirigió a él como si se tratara de un zombie, muy sorprendido.

—P-Puedo explicarlo…

—Me acaba de pasar una tragedia —se quejó sin tomarle importancia. Dio unos pasos dentro de la tienda, pero se detuvo al escuchar claramente un _"Gray-sama"_ que vino desde el móvil—. ¿Era Juvia?

—¡No te importa! —exclamó, avergonzado—. Vete de aquí.

—¿Estabas hablando con ella? —preguntó, mirándolo sospechosamente. Entonces recordó su problema con el móvil, y añadió—: Gray, no estarás interfiriendo con mi señal, ¿cierto?

—¡Estamos en las montañas! —enfatizó. Le hizo una mueca de desagrado y le volteó la mirada—. La poca señal que queda es para mí.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ahora vete que estoy ocupado.

—¡Eres un egoísta!

Se enojó por el comentario sin tino de su compañero. Molesto, apretó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y sin piedad, soltó un ataque, directamente hacia la lacrima que planeaba usar Gray. Entre chispas de electricidad, el móvil quedó hecho añicos. Si no fuera porque Gray congeló lo que quedó de fuego, hubiera quemado toda la tienda.

—¡Natsu! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! —culpó Gray, furioso.

—¡Eso te pasa por robarme la señal!

—¡Vas a pagar por esto!

Se cubrió ante el ataque inminente que su compañero cargó entre las manos, pero nada llegó hacia él. Extrañado, volteó la mirada hacia un frío que sintió en uno de los brazos. Estaba cubierto con una capa gruesa de hielo. Con cara burlona, se deshizo del simple ataque, pero al momento de sacudirlo con fuerza, el móvil se hizo pedazos con todo el hielo.

—¡Las fotos de Lucy!

—¡Eso te pasa por malograr mi lacrima!

—Gray —nombró, completamente perdido por la ira. Varias venas le saltaron en el rostro, y sentenció—: ¡No saldrás vivo de aquí!

Castigaría a la persona que había hecho perder los mensajes de Lucy.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Es el final! Espero que les haya gustado este compilado de Oneshots.

Estos títulos pertenecen al evento en tumblr "Nalu Love Fest" del 2015, así que si dios quiere, me verán escribiendo los temas que salgan el 2016 ;)

Gracias a todos mis lectores que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, y dejar sus comentarios.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
